The invention relates to molding compositions which are stable to alcohols and boiling water and are based on amorphous copolyamides.
Molding compositions which are stable to boiling water and are based on amorphous polyamides are known (see, e.g., European Patents 50,742 and 69,700 and German Patent 3,600,015). However, there is a crucial problem in the suitability for use of these molding compositions--they are not stable to alcohols, such as for example, methanol, ethanol, propanols, butanols or the like. As the case may be, they tend towards turbidity, swelling or adhesion in the presence of alcohols; in some cases, they are completely soluble in alcohol. However, for many applications, such as, for example, for spectacle frames or inspection windows in apparatuses, stability to alcohols is an absolute necessity.